


Best Friend

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, I wanted to do a cute story, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Nagito makes a new friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo Hullo. I have returned with another story. For once, it isn't shipping. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy. Comments are always appreciated!

His parents thought it was a small gift, nothing special. They usually got their son shiny and extremely expensive things, but he never paid too much attention to them. In his mother's words, he was a modest boy. 

 

So they decided, why not get him a dog for his birthday? It was worth a shot at least. So, they went to the store and got him a golden retriever. It was his favorite breed of dog, or at least that's what he said. 

 

After he opened up his wrapped gifts, thanking his parents as usual, he went to go take his new toys to his room. However, his mother stopped him. 

 

"Hold on, Nagito," she said with her soft voice. "You forgot one more present."   
  


"Eh? I did?" The boy looked confused, looking around for any other wrapped boxes. "I don't see anything else-" Almost as if on cue, the dog rounded a corner and bounded toward Nagito at full speed, jumping on him happily. Nagito let out both a surprised and confused sound, falling backwards onto the ground. His father stood by the doorway proudly as he looked down at his son with a smile. Nagito began to laugh as the dog licked his face.

 

"So, do you like him?" His mother asked with a smile. 

 

"Of course I do!" Nagito yelled in reply. "You're the best mom and dad ever!" This made the parents look at each other, and they both began to smile even more. His mother reached down to ruffle his hair, which made him giggle. 

 

"Do I get to name him?" Nagito asked excitedly. When his parents nodded, he grinned brightly. "Yes! I think I'll call him....Lucky!" 

 

The dog licked Nagito's face with a small bark. 

 

"I think Lucky likes his name," his father commented. Ever since that day, Nagito spent all of his time with the dog. He would take him on walks, play with him, and even hug him quite often. His parents began to get worried once they learned that Nagito had no friends at school, or even in general. "Lucky _is_ my best friend," he would tell them. They decided not to pester him anymore about it, as he at least had some sort of companion. 

 

It was a usual day, with bright blue skies and fluffy white clouds. Nagito and his dog were playing outside, and his mother was making lunch. His father was at work, so it was just Nagito, his mother, and Lucky. She looked out the window periodically to check on them, and smiled when she saw how happy they were. When she looked down to continue making lunch, Lucky began to run away from Nagito onto the road. 

 

"Wait boy! Come back!" Nagito called out. Lucky turned around to look at him, but before Nagito could even process what was going on, his heard a pained yelp that pierced his heart. A horn sounded loudly but the truck kept going, leaving a yellow heap of fur laying on the side of the road. Nagito screamed and ran over to the dog, his eyes wide with fear. 

 

"L-Lucky?! No, don't leave me! Please don't leave!" He yelled desperately. The dog's breaths were coming out in short pants, his yellow fur splotched with blood. Nagito shook him multiple times in a desperate attempt to make him stand up.

  
"P-Please get up! L-Lucky!" Nagito screamed again, his eyes glistening with tears that began to flow down his cheeks. His mother heard the scream and rushed out, immediately horrified at the sight she saw. She ran over to Nagito's side, hugging him close to try and shield his eyes. He roughly pulled away from her and stared down at Lucky, shakily reaching out to pet his fur. The dog forced himself to lean up and lick his hand, before falling limp. The quick breaths eventually stopped, and Nagito knew that he was gone. His mother reached over to pet his hair, but before she could he leaned down and buried his face into the dog's fur. 

 

"Y-You were such a-a good boy...." Nagito whispered, sobs beginning to shake his body. His mother watched as her heart began to ache, and soon she felt tears running down her face too. She tried her best to be strong for Nagito, but she couldn't stop herself from starting to cry. They both sat on the side of the road until his mother calmed down. She pulled out her phone and called his father, explaining to him what happened. Once the call ended, she looked down at Nagito with a shaky sigh. 

 

"Honey, i-it's time to bury Lucky," she muttered to him. "Do you have anything left to say to him before we all say goodbye?"   
  
"He-He was m-my best friend i-in the whole world," he stuttered out. "I-I'll never forget him...." The mother felt her heart shatter at his words, but she reached down to pick Lucky up, his body now feeling cold and heavy. She tried to not look at the dog's dull eyes as she carried him all of the way to the backyard, with Nagito trailing behind her. He was completely silent, except for a few sniffles and quiet sobs. His mother placed Lucky down and grabbed a shovel out of the shed, beginning to dig a hole for Lucky. No child should have to watch their mother bury their pet dog, but Nagito stayed and watched. Once the hole was dug, his mother allowed him to hug Lucky one more time as he always did before picking the dog up and placing him into the hole with as much care as possible. While she filled the hole with dirt, Nagito walked over to the garden his mother was growing and picked a few flowers. He placed them around the grave, and looked up at his mother. She was startled by the despair in his eyes. It wasn't normal to see that expression on such a cheerful boy. 

 

"Honey...at least Lucky is in a better place now. Remember to always be hopeful," his mother stated encouragingly. Nagito nodded and wiped his nose with his sleeve, looking back at the grave. After a few minutes of mourning, they went inside and waited for Nagito's father to return. 

 

"I know we're all sad about Lucky," his father said once he returned from work. "But I have some good news."   
  


"What good news?" His mother inquired curiously.

 

**"Well, I decided that we're going on vacation!"**

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you all enjoyed the story! Truth be told, I cried a bit while writing this.


End file.
